


What An Idea

by HB-Rizzle (hb129310)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hb129310/pseuds/HB-Rizzle
Summary: After almost getting Mabel and Dipper caught by Ford from Dimension 46'/, Will and the twins have to report to Stanford that the mission to discover more about the other dimension was a failure. At first, he is furious, but after some new information is discovered regarding Will and Ford, the magician thinks he can use this incident to their advantage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my take on a Reverse!Falls drabble I guess. I might continue it, but on it's own, I think it could be fine too. I don't know why, but writing Ford as the manipulative evil character was more fun than I thought it would be. And maybe I have a soft spot for Reverse!Bill. :)

There were many things Stanford Pines did not tolerate. And two of them were lounging in twin chairs in his dimly lit study. The light blue flames lit on the candelabras around them gave off a haunting glow, illuminating his niece and nephew’s forms.

“Now, remind me, why I put _you two_ in charge of this mission?!”

One could hardly blame him for his anger. After all, they had been so close to their goal (or rather _his_ ). But once again, those two brats had managed to screw up.

Mabel was the first (as usual) to respond, her cold brown eyes inspecting her manicure. A nail file floated beside her, a blue aura surrounding it that matched the jewel around her neck. “Hey, don’t blame _us_ ,” she sneered, waving a hand flippantly, “it was _your_ pathetic little _pet_ who ruined everything.”

Dipper, who until this point had been staring off to the side, a dull look in his eye, shot his sister a small smirk. “I don’t know sister dear,” he began in a slow, almost jeering tone, “you _did_ get a little sidetracked at seeing our counterparts…” A challenging look overtook the boy’s face when he locked eyes with Mabel. “I believe you got quite distracted at seeing what _yours_ was like.” A dark eyebrow rose, nearing the brunette’s constellation shaped birthmark on his forehead. “Maybe enough to lose track of what were there for in the first place…..”

The girl rose to the bait almost instantly, her often subdued temper flaring up. Stiffening, she gripped the sides of her chair, turning a fiery glare at her twin. “ _Oh yeah_?!” She pointed the absurdly sharp nail file in Dipper’s direction. “And what about _you_?” She crossed her arms, turning her nose up in disgust. “You were the one who was supposed to be watching that poor excuse of a demon! If it wasn’t for your obsession with that dumb journal, we would have-.”

“ **ENOUGH**!” A vase on Stanford’s desk emitted a blue glow for a millisecond, before shattering. Mabel flinched as the broken glass barely missed her. Both she and Dipper turned their eyes back to their uncle.

The elder magician had whirled around to fix his cold hazel eyes onto them, hands neatly folded behind his back. Fixed to his cape was a blue jewel identical to the twins, pulsating with an eerie glow. “I don’t want to hear excuses,” he growled in a low, eerily calm tone. “Clearly, I made a mistake when sending the likes of you two brats on such an important mission!”

Stanford’s lips curled back in a sneer. “If it wasn’t for the fact that we were,” he rolled his eyes in contempt, “ _family_ , I would have cast you out with Stanley long ago!” With a raised eyebrow, he whirled back around, facing an extensive tapestry depicting a silver six fingered hand. “So,” he continued in that same even, yet menacing tone, “I suggest you stop your petty little arguing, and get out of my sight.”

There was a moment of silence, in which neither twin made a move to leave. And before they had a chance to ponder it, Stanford made the choice for them. His blue jewel glowing even brighter than before, the elder man glared ahead. “ ** _NOW_**!”

Without warning, Dipper and Mabel were surrounded by a blue aura. And before they had a chance to fight back, they were lifted up in the air, while at the same time, the large ornate door to Stanford’s study was flung open. The twins yelped as they were, quite literally sent flying out the door, it slamming shut as soon as they were gone.

Once the two were gone, silence permeated through the room, broken only by one thing. A small, almost miniscule sniffle came from a dark corner. Stanford’s eyes shot open at the sound, as he turned his cold, furious glare to the source.

A light blue triangular being was crouched in the aforementioned spot, almost curling in on itself to avoid being seen. Will Cipher shook like a leaf, trying to mute his whimpers, as he knew his master hated it. Though it seemed too late at this point, as the demon could practically feel the blue flames lit around him flare up, no doubt matching the man’s temperature.

Indeed, Stanford had whirled around to face the small dream demon, fists still clenched behind his back in a furious calm. “And _you_ ,” the magician snarled. Blue pendant still casting a glow to his face, the man took slow, menacing steps toward the corner. “Just _what_ ,” he continued, coming to a stop, “did you think _you_ were doing, hm?”

It took all of Will’s energy not to break down sobbing. It had been quite a while since his master had been _this_ angry with him, and the entity couldn’t say he’d missed it. The only bright side of this was the magician hadn’t handed him over to the twins this time. Meaning that maybe he could explain. Or, an easier option; lie. He nervously withdrew from his crouched position on the floor, gazing up at Stanford as earnestly as he could. “N-nothing master! Nothing,” he insisted.

Unfortunately, the plea only caused the man to grow angrier. Unclasping his hands, he jabbed an accusatory finger in Will’s direction. “ _DON’T_ lie to _me_ William,” the magician exclaimed. Seething, the anger in his voice only grew with each sentence. “The twins tell me you decided to get chummy with my counterpart…” It took only a flinch of guilt from Will to confirm his suspicions. The blue flames around them grew to extremely large proportions as the magician loomed over the dream demon. “Do you have _any_ idea of the _danger_ you put our operation in?! What were you even _thinking_?”

Will shrank back as the flames came dangerously close to him, becoming even wearier when he saw a few dancing along Stanford’s fingertips. All he could do was turn his teary gaze up to the man pleadingly. “I-I’m sorry master! I didn’t mean to get caught, I promise,” he cried. A pause was given, and the blue entity saw that as confirmation to continue. “Ford, he-he found _me_.” Another pause, and this time Will broke the frantic stare he gave the magician. “And, he, uh,” Will faltered, twiddling his thumbs nervously, “actually didn’t seem so bad…” And indeed, the utterance of that sentence seemed to produce an almost wistful look in the dream demon’s eye. “I-I thought w-we could b-be-.”

“ ** _FRIENDS_**?!”

The outburst almost sent Will flying backwards. With a yelp, he turned wide eyed back to a snarling Stanford.

The elder magician turned away in a thinly veiled disgust, letting loose a sardonic chuckle. “Oh,” he growled, “ _that’s_ rich!” Stanford levelled a cold glare at the demon. “What did you think would happen William? That he would divulge all he knows? That he and his pathetic family would welcome you with open arms, just because you’re from another dimension?!” The elder magician fully turned his back on Will with a scoff. “What an _idea_!”

The blue triangular entity drooped at Stanford’s words, seeing the validity in them after a moment. He was just about to apologize for his foolishness, but a sudden gasp stopped him. Will turned back to see the elder man had paused, back still turned.

“What,” Stanford started in a hushed whisper, eyes suddenly going wide, in both realization, and thought. Silence persisted for a moment, as the magician’s mind raced, piercing together a plan. Finally, after concluding his pondering, the thought that originated in his mind brought forth a sinister grin. “An _idea_ …”

Will perked up nervously, barely hearing Stanford’s words. He floated forward, hoping that the sudden pause had improved the man’s temper. “M-master?”

The magician was brought out of his thoughts by the meek query. But that didn’t stop the malicious grin on his face from growing as he turned back to the blue entity. “ _Well now_ …,” the elder man mused, almost allowing an impressed inflection to his tone, “Perhaps you’re not as weak and incompetent as I thought…”

This only furthered Will’s confusion, as not only a moment ago, Stanford was ready to wipe him off the face of the Earth, but now he was pleased? But why? Will had almost jeopardized the mission, and all because he’d been curious. He turned to meet the magician’s calculating stare, honestly at a loss of what prompted the change in demeanor. “I-Master?”

A low chuckle sounded as Stanford almost rolled his eyes at Will’s response. “Oh, don’t play innocent with _me_ William,” he scoffed. Really, the demon pulled off the scared little helpless act almost _too_ good sometimes. Though, Stanford remembered those inscriptions on that cave wall all those years ago, and knew from experience just how powerful the entity could be. Perhaps those years of his influence were finally rubbing off on his little pet. “It’s not a bad plan honestly,” the caped man admitted, mind whirring to life again as he thought of all the possibilities coming forth. A few tweaks here and there, and it could be full proof. Turning back around once more, he began pacing the floor, the jewel affixed to his collar beginning to glow. He barely heard a yelp from Will, who was currently surrounded by a deep blue glow, being levitated higher into the air by Stanford’s power.

Not that the magician cared, as he was beginning to become lost in thought again, something Stanley used to berate him for. “Yes,” he mused unknowingly pulling Will along as he turned this way and that. “Get close to my counterpart, show him a bit of false affection,” his grin turned shark like, “and the sap will be showing you everything there is to know about his dimension…” Stanford finally turned back to the dream demon, still held in place. “Very clever William…”

If he had been confused before, the dream demon now fully understood what Stanford meant. And how quickly the man was completely misunderstanding the situation spiked his fear and worry to the max. He knew the elder man wouldn’t understand that it wasn’t what Will had intended at all, but he had to try. For Ford’s sake more than his own. Seeing a pause in the magician’s speech, he tried to raise an arm in protest, but was still held in place. The only thing he could do, and not something he was really known for, was speak up. “But, I-.”

“And it should be simple enough with a good cover as to _why_ you went back to him.” The pacing stopped, as Stanford clasped his hands behind his back once again, back turned to Will. “Perhaps that you simply had nowhere else to turn.” Almost as an afterthought, he scratched his chin, staring down the blue flames in the fireplace. If the magician knew anything about his counterpart, it was that flattery seemed to be a glaring weakness. “ _And_ , if you shower him with enough praise, the fool will shower him with enough praise, the fool will practically be eating out of the palm of our hands!” It worked with _Bill_ Cipher once before. Who’s to say it couldn’t again? Oh, there might be a small period of distrust, but Will was so sickeningly pathetic that his counterpart would come around easily eno-

“Master?”

Stanford glared, whirling around to face the demon, temper flaring up at being interrupted. “ ** _WHAT_**?!” Honestly, Will knew not to interrupt his thought process, lest he lose some important information. And after today’s incident at almost getting the twins caught, he should know to stay cooperative. The elder magician felt a small sliver of pleasure as the demon instinctively flinched, drooping slightly. Whatever he had to say, it had better be important.

The blue entity tried to steal his nerves, knowing that snap was coming, but still found himself cowering nonetheless. Maybe he shouldn’t’ve spoken up at all. Surely, what he was about to ay would only make Stanford angrier. But then he thought of Ford, who looked so much like his master, but so paramountly different. That alone was what drove him to begin again, though nerves still on edge. “It’s just, well,” he stuttered, struggling to keep eye contact with the elder magician. He broke off though, when those cold hazel eyes met his. Twiddling his thumbs, Will looked downward to the dark blue carpet. “I don’t want to hurt Ford…”

Stanford rolled his eyes, impatience growing at the barely audible response. “What have I told you about the _mumbling_ William? _Speak up_!”

The triangular demon flinched again, silently berating himself at the mistake. “That is, I-uh, I don’t want to hurt Ford,” he tried again, a bit louder this time, or at least enough for his master to understand. Will paused, throwing a tentative glance towards the man, almost expecting an angry shout or a blast of magic to be hurtled his way at the mere suggestion. What he didn’t expect though, was utter silence to fall. He turned back to see the silver haired magician had stilled, expression blank and unreadable.

“I’m sorry?”

That was the only response he received, and after another moment of silence, Will realized that’s all the reaction he would get. Still, it was better than anger, and stirred the dream demon to continue, while he had the chance. “Well, that is, I-I _liked_ Ford. He was kind to me, a-and he looked a little sad after the twins took me away.” And indeed the researcher _had_ looked disappointed as Will had disappeared when Mabel had grabbed him. The blue entity’s top hat drooped lower at the thought of the last glimpse he caught of Ford, before Will and the twins disappeared beyond the portal, completely undetected thanks to their magic. He hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye. That, coupled with the fact that this Ford had been the only one he really got to know before-.

Will kept the shiver at bay, deciding to press on as confidently as he could. “So, I-I was thinking that we may be able to-.” The blue triangle gulped, shutting his eye, tensing. “Spare him?”

Of all the things Stanford thought Will was going to say, that hadn’t been one of them. And, though he never would admit it, the request threw him for a loop. Yes, the dream demon was a bit soft, there was denying that. Despite his immense potential and power, Will was hindered by an air of compassion that often frustrated the man to no end. But even with all that weakness, not once had the entity had the backbone to even suggest hindering the magician’s plans. _Spare_ one of the largest obstacles in their way to conquering the other dimension?! What in the _world_ would possess Will to even _consider_ -?!

Stanford froze, a sudden thought entering his mind, though he almost dismissed it as _too_ absurd. But after another few minutes, the more it made sense. The pathetic little demon was so desperate for a scrap of attention that he would do _anything_ for one who promised it. And he could only assume this was what had transpired with his counterpart. The fool probably showered him with attention and, _ugh_ , _kindness_ until Will fell in _love_. Stanford glared into the fireplace, feeling his rage build. That incompetent, weak, insignificant, little-. Hadn’t William learned that _love_ was for the weak?! It brought down your defenses, made you soft, and-.

Wait.

The magician paused, repeating his thoughts. “Love makes you weak,” he affirmed. And with that, a victorious grin formed on his lips. “That’s it!” Will wants to _spare_ his counterpart, does he? Yes, Stanford could work with that. A sly look entered the magician’s eyes, as he turned back to face the entity. “Ah,” he murmured in mock contemplation, “I see…” He tried not to gain too much pleasure from the scared look in Will’s eye, as the demon began wringing his hands together nervously, as if expecting Stanford to snap. Of course, he wasn’t going to, but let that fear and paranoia persist, all the better to keep the demon under thumb.

Making a show of it, the silver haired magician sighed, almost wearily. “Well William, you _know_ our plans for other dimensions that we conquer….,” he trailed off, sparing a glance at the cowering entity.

Meanwhile, Will was about two seconds away from bursting into tears. How could he have been so foolish to even ask this of his master? And the eerily calm tone Stanford was using was even more terrifying. It meant the elder man was planning something, though what, Will couldn’t tell exactly. All he could do was try to remain cal. And when Stanford trailed off, the demon knew he was expecting a response. Trying to steel himself, the blue entity gulped once before answering. “I do,” he responded, though with a sideways glance down to the blue carpet. Brief memories forced to create in the other dimensions they had invaded flashed through his mind. No matter how much he regretted it, the demon had no choice but to follow his master’s wishes, and lay waste to anything, or _anyone_ in their way.

Stanford noted the reaction, and almost scoffed at Will’s attempt to appear composed. As if he could hide anything from the elder man. But it was amusing to see him try. Keeping eerily calm, he continued. “And that in every dimension we conquer, my counterpart interferes in some way or another.”

Another brief flash of memories shot through Will’s mind, and he only sank lower, more defeated. “Yes sir.”

Pleased with the continued despondency, the elder magician nodded, as if acknowledging this was the correct response. “Indeed,” he noted, and it was here that he once again turned his back on his servant. “So, even though it _pains_ me to even consider such a thing,” Stanford sighed, “you realize that if _this_ Ford rebels, well…” Using his powers, the magician levitated a blue flowers that had fallen from the shattered vase. Holding it in the palm of his hand, he hid the malicious grin on his face from Will. “I will…” Using the tense pause to his advantage, Stanford twirled the flower a few times. Finally, once h was sure the blue entity was completely hooked on his every word, the elder man used his powers to engulf the plant in bright angry blue flames, disintegrating it in seconds. Looking over his shoulder, Stanford levelled Will with a cool but threatening gaze, letting the ashes from the burnt flower fall to the floor. “Have no other choice.”

Of course Will knew something akin to this barely veiled threat was coming. But when he saw the flame spring up in Stanford’s palm, the dream demon’s heart dropped, and he turned a few shades paler. Of course he had felt regret for his part in conquering those other dimensions, but…but for some reason he couldn’t explain, this one was different. For once, he had found a version of Ford that _didn’t_ hate him, or use him to accomplish something more, like his master did. And if there was a way to keep Ford safe…

A sudden thought popped into his head, as his singular eye went wide. Fearing he wouldn’t get another chance, the dream demon rose quickly into the air. “W-Wait!” Stanford had turned his back on Will once again, so he had no idea if this was going to work, causing him to become more frantic. “I-I’ll take care of everything master! I-I’ll do whatever you want, get any information you need, if you just spare Ford! I promise,” the entity pleaded, clasping his hands together. He knew at this point, there was only one way to save him, and if this was what it took, Will was ready to do whatever was necessary.

It was a good thing Stanford had his back turned, or Will would’ve seen, his positively shark like grin. “Hook, line and sinker,” he thought. The elder magician knew that would make the little weakling see reason. There may be bouts where the blue triangle tried to grow a spine and actually stand up to him, but his weakness soon made themselves glaringly obvious. He was going to conquer Dimension 46’/, and his little pet was going to assist willingly.

Hiding his smug victorious smile, he turned to look over his shoulder at Will, who was now hovering above him, likely driven by emotions. The elder magician frowned nonchalantly, raising an eyebrow. “Anything?”

The triangular entity started for a millisecond at being addressed so quickly. But seeing as how Stanford was expecting an answer, he closed his eye for a moment. Whatever the horrible, awful man asked of him, he would do it for Ford. “Yes,” he affirmed, “yes, I promise master.” And to show his dedication even more, the blue entity floated down until he was to the carpet, kneeling at Stanford’s feet. “Anything…”

The elder man didn’t hold the victorious grin back this time. “Excellent decision William,” he praised, almost mockingly. Clearing his throat in an attempt to cover up the far too smug tone he possessed, Stanford waved a hand in the air, and levitated the surprised dream demon to his eye level. Folding both hands behind his back, the magician smiled almost serenely at Will’s shocked expression. “Well,” he cooed smoothly, “glad we understand each other than William.” The defeated look in the entity’s eye was just the icing on the cake to let Stanford know he had won. Bringing a hand into view, the man was all smiles and soft tones as he traced the side of Will’s form. He almost chuckled at the barely suppressed shiver. “Now then,” he continued, in that same smooth tone, “why don’t _you_ get a head start, hm~?”

The blue triangle paused, a bit confused at Stanford’s words. “M-master,” he questioned, not really understanding.

Stanford simply smiled, as if Will were a confused child asking for permission to do something. “Well, if what you say about my counterpart is true, and he really is, _different_ ,” the elder magician bit back a sneer, covering it with a saccharine grin. “Why, you disappearing on him must have _Ford_ worried sick.” Despite the thinly veiled mocking lilt, the blue entity seemed to take this in, looking a bit worried at the possible thought of distressing the man’s counterpart. Which is exactly what Stanford needed. Taking careful measures so as not to startle the little demon, he wrapped a hand around the triangular form, pulling Will in close before he could protest. The man raised an eyebrow as that scared singular eye made contact with his own two calculating hazel ones. “Oh, but won’t he simply be elated and relieved to find you perfectly _safe_ and _unharmed_ ,” Stanford cooed, to which he quickly continued before Will had a chance to interrupt. “So much so in fact that he would simply be _dying_ to know where you’d been.”

And just like that, the caring smile was replaced by a cruel smirk as, without warning, he gave Will’s body a spin, before halting, and levitating him upside down with the amulet’s power. A single yelp was all the pathetic little being got out before Stanford continued. “To which _you_ ,” a finger was jabbed into Will’s side firmly, “will explain that…” The elder man cleared his throat a bit before adopting a nasally, stuttering voice, “I-I had n-no choice! I have nowhere else to turn, a-and your dimension in the only place I f-feel safe. You’re my only h-hope.”

A sharp bark of mocking laughter followed quickly after, as that vicious smile returned. “Ha! That naïve fool will believe anything you say, so long as you just keep up that sniveling, pathetic act!”

Will, still suspended in the air, was trying to keep up with his master’s plan, but so many conflicting emotions were running through him. Relief, of course that there was a way to keep Ford safe. Fear though, at the thought of Stanford taking control of yet another dimension. And paranoia at the thought of being discovered, exposing his reluctant part in the plot. Ford would never want to speak to him again, would no longer trust him…And Stanford would…Will held back a shudder, not even wanting to think about _that_.

In the end, as he continued to listen to his master’s speech, the dream demon came to the conclusion that taking part in the plan would be the _only_ way to keep Ford safe from his wicked counterpart. If he’d refused, the elder magician would simply go on, undaunted, or worse, _force_ Will to take part, and from experience, the blue entity knew that was the worse alternative. This way, at least, Stanford was right. Ford _would_ be happy, a-and they could be together again. And when his master _did_ take over, Will could just use his power to _make_ Ford happy, maybe create a pocket dimension for him and the other Pines’ to live. There might be _some_ resistance at first, but Will was sure that with a little coaxing, Ford and his family would realize that simply going along with his master would be easier for everyone.

So, seeing Stanford’s speech had seemingly come to an end, Will decided it was time he responded. Reluctantly, but knowing he had to play along, Will nodded, staring forlornly at the dark blue carpet. “Yes master, o-of course,” the dream demon murmured, knowing this would be the only safe response to give. Just stay compliant, and it would all be over soon.

Stanford resisted the urge to roll his eyes and groan at Will’s positively melodramatic state. Why the demon decided to channel his emotions so strongly he would never understand. Frankly, it was a bit irritating at the _best_ of times. Still, had to keep the entity under control. Once again, he adopted a sugary sweet grin, loosening his magical hold on Will. With a practiced grace, the elder magician traced a six fingered hand along Will’s sides. “Oh, _now_ , _now_. Cheer up my pet,” he cooed, waiting for the demon to raise his gaze to meet the elder man’s hazel eyes. Sure enough, Will looked back up, trying to keep his expression neutral, but a telltale eyebrow creased in apprehension gave the demon away. Continuing to ghost feather light touches and strokes on Will’s side, Stanford made sure to speak in low, intimate tones.

“Once this is all over, Dimension 46’/ will be _ours_ ,” he continued, making sure to vocalize Will’s share in the rewards. “And,” he noted with a raised eyebrow, “Provided you do your job _correctly_ , I will personally promise to ensure that my counterpart and his little family will be kept out of harm’s way, and completely safe.” How truthful he was being, even _he_ couldn’t say, but as long as William believed him, that was the most important thing. 

The dream demon, in the far corners of his mind that Stanford was only telling him what he wanted to hear, but honestly, that didn’t matter. His master was right. So long as he carried out the mission affectively, there was a chance that Ford and his family could be safe. So, almost robotically, Will nodded, sending a meek grateful gaze Stanford’s way. “Of course master, thank you. I-I won’t disappoint you.”

The magician grinned, knowing that once again, he had triumphed over the weak willed demon. He pinched one of Will’s triangular sides teasingly. “Oh, I’m sure you won’t my pet,” he cooed. Sensing that the meeting should be drawing to a close. Stanford began guiding (or rather coercing) Will to the door with his magic. “Well now, why don’t you run along, back to Ford, and explain _everything_ ,” the elder man instructed with a sly little wink.

Will could only nod, thoughts starting to race by as to how to begin. Once Stanford released his magical hold on the demon, Will began to float upwards, preparing for departure. “Of course, sir.” Gathering up his energy, the light blue entity raised his arms in the air. Just a few more seconds, and…

“Oh, and William~?”

Will paused, still in position to leave, but wincing noticeably as he looked downward. Stanford had sat down to his desk, and already had his favorite tea at his side.

“Y-yes master,” he asked, almost afraid of what else he could want. There was a short, but meaningful pause as the magician took a sip from his cup, keeping it afloat with his magic.

“You realize of course that I’ll have Dipper and Mabel _checking in_ on your progress every now and again.” The elder man’s eyes flashed a dangerous shade of blue. “We wouldn’t want any _mistakes_ or _slip ups_ , would we?” Without breaking eye contact with the demon. Stanford rose a challenging eyebrow. “Someone could get _hurt_.”

Will gulped silently at the man’s words, while also cursing his rotten luck. But of course the magician would send his niece and nephew to spy on the situation. Even though the blue entity was loyal to a fault, Will knew the man never fully trusted anyone, and took any precautions he could. All the more reason to make sure nothing went wrong. So, bowing slightly, Will nodded, keeping his form steady. “O-of course, sir.”

Stanford smirked behind his teacup. He would give the demon a little space to play with his infatuation, but not for a second would he allow even the slightest bit of a chance to betray him. The magician wasn’t stupid. He knew the moment Will saw a chance to escape their contract, he would. Best to take all necessary precautions, even if he had to use those two _brats_ to accomplish it. So, lowering the cup back onto its saucer with his magic, Stanford laced both hands underneath his chin, serene smile back in place. “Excellent,” he purred, “so glad we understand each other.” With a non-committal wave of his hand, Stanford turned to the files on his desk, levitating the pages into his view. “That will be all William. You may go.”

And just like that, their conversation was over. Will watched for a few moments more as the magician perused his files without a second glance back at the demon. Clearly, they were done. With a heavy heart, and a racing mind, the blue demon floated closer to the ceiling. He was suddenly enveloped by a bright blue glow, as a high pitched musical sound surrounded the room. Focusing his mind, Will mapped out the trajectory to Ford’s dimension. Just a bit more energy, and…

A flash of light, and when Stanford looked up to check, Will was gone. A smile painted his lips, going back to pouring over the schematics for his new portal. With McGucket’s help, and the extra boost of magic from Cipher, it shouldn’t take more than a month to finish up. And when it _did_ happen…That smile turned into a smirk. Well, they would see just how strong his counterpart was. Stanford had no doubt that as soon as Ford caught wind of the plan, he would stop at nothing to resist. Which was fine for the magician, it was always a bit more interesting when there was a challenge. And as for William, well, dangle his counterpart in front of certain doom, and the demon would be cowed into submission. And nothing would stand in Stanford’s way.

The man smirked, standing and walking over to the fireplace, feeding the blue flames in the hearth with his magic, until they were almost large enough to envelope the space. The man almost had to tank that poor excuse of a demon for showing him this magic all those years ago. But then, William may be the source of his power, _Stanford_ was the one in control. And that’s how it was going to remain, no matter what it took.

Levitating one of the blue roses from his vase into the air, he twirled it around almost playfully, before promptly tossing it to the fiery blaze below. He watched as the flames instantly consumed the flower, smirking.

“What an idea indeed…”


End file.
